joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Command
Welcome to the Red Alert War Zone! This is free join. Plot The EggPlankton Empire & the Equera Empire have made an alliance together, forming the EquePlankton Alliance. They used their top secret to terminate the Ancient inhabitants in the Ancient Dimension, not knowing that the Rahkshi are free because of the altered present time of the Ancient Dimension. The All Star Rebel Republic & the Intelligence Technology Systems made an alliance to fix the past. Will the heroic alliance save the other Ancient inhabitants from the evil alliance? Characters 'Heroic Alliance (All Star Intelligence Technology Rebel Systems Republic or A.S.I.T.R.S.R)' 'Intelligence Technology Systems' #Josh the Hedgehog - General of the Org & Founder #Thomas the Echidna - Vice General #Yuki the Hedgecat - Lt. General 1st Class #Shizuku the Hedgecat - Lt. General 2nd Class #Alice the Cat - Skilled General #Louie the Fox - Major General #Jetris the Hedgehawk - Brigadier General #Golver the Mineralhog - Master Colonel #Jess the Hedgehog - Colonel Major #Rey the Hedgehog - Colonel Minor #Solar the Hedgehog - Lt. Colonel #Lunar the Hedgehog - Master Major #Silvold the Mineralhog - Major #Assassin the Hedgehog - Captain #Scorch the Skunk-cat - Lt. 1st Class #Frost the Skunk-cat - Lt. 2nd Class #Nitro the Techno Echidna - Lt. 3rd Class 'All Star Rebel Republic' #Jack the Hedgehog - General of the Organization & Founder #Patricia the Skunk - Vice General #Metal Patricia - Lt. General 1st Class #Jackbot Nega - Lt. General 2nd Class #Combot Nega - Master General #SPARKY - Major General #Spongebob the Hedgehog - Minor General #Patrick the Echidna - Lance Coperal #Squidward the Fox - Private #Mr. Krabs the Crab - Sergeant #Ed the Crocodile - Sergeant #Edd the Chameleon - Lt. 2nd Class #Eddy the Bee - Colonel Major #The Piraka ##Reidak the Hedgehog - Captain ##Hakann the Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Vezok the Hedgehog - Lt. 1st Class ##Zaktan the Hedgehog - Bridgader General ##Avak the Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Thok the Hedgehog - Sergeant #Total Drama Characters ##﻿Owen the Bear - Colonel Minor ##Gwen the Swallow - Sergeant ##Heather the Bat - Private ##Duncan the Dingo - Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army ##LeShawna the Panther - Sergeant ##Geoff the Kangaroo - Sergeant ##Izzy the Chipmunk - Sergeant ##DJ the Rabbit - Private ##Lindsay the Fox - Private ##Bridgette the Dolphin - Lance Corperal ##Trent the Eagle - Sergeant ##Eva the Gorilla - Corperal ##Harold the Chameleon - Warrant Officer 1st Class ##Courtney the Cat - Sergeant ##Beth the Meerkat - Lance Corperal ##Cody the Hedgehog - Corperal ##Tyler the Monkey - Private ##Katie & Sadie the Pandas - Private ##Justin the Hawk - Lance Corperal ##Noah the Bandicoot - Corperal ##Ezekiel the Moose - Private ##Alejandro the Echidna - Sergeant ##Sierra the Hedgehog - Private ##Chris Mclean the Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Chef Hatchet the Turtle - Lt. Colonel 1st Class ##Cameron the Giraffe - Lance Corperal ##Lighting the Crocodile - Lance Corperal ##Zoey the Fox - Lance Corperal ##Scott the Weasel - Lance Corperal ##Jo the Echidna - Lance Corperal ##Mike the Hedgehog - Lance Corperal ##Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid - Lance Corperal ##Anna Maria the Bat - Private ##Brick the Echidna - Private ##Sam the Albatross - Private ##Dawn the Mongoose - Private ##B the Tasmanian Devil - Lance Corperal ##Staci the Panda - Private #Mung Daal the Monkey - Corperal #Schnitzel the Gorilla - Corperal #Mr. Krabs the Crab - Sergeant #The Mobian Monsters ##Meltdown the Crocodile - Corperal ##Xplode the Hedgehog - Master Colonel ##Thunder the Echidna - Corperal ##Corroder the Crab - Corperal ##Rotor the Fox - Corperal ##Drilldozer the Echidna - Corperal ##Jetbug the Bee - Corperal ##Nitroblast the Gorilla - Corperal ##Waspix the Wasp - Lance Corperal ##Raw Jaw the Echidna - Lance Corperal ##Fangz the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Scorpio the Scorpion - Corperal ##Toxic Reapa the Chameleon - Lance Corperal ##Jawblade the Shark - Lance Corperal ##Splitface the Skunk - Lance Corperal ##Speeda Demon the Hedgehog - Lance Corperal ##Core Hunter the Gorilla - Lance Corperal ##Voltix the Cat - Sergeant ##Thornraxx the Wasp - Lance Corperal ##XT4 the Spider - Lance Corperal #Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs - Private #Timon the Meerkat - Private #Pumbaa the Warthog - Private #Boggy B the Worm - Warrant Officer 2nd Class #Mordecai the Jay - Lance Corperal #Rigby the Raccoon - Lance Corperal #The Rahkshi ##Turahk the Wolf - Major ##Guurahk the Wolf - Sergeant ##Lerahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Panrahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Vorahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal ##Kurahk the Wolf - Lance Corperal #Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog - Bridgader General #Sanford the Echidna - Lt. Colonel #Mecha Deimos - Lt. 3rd Class #The Angry Birds ##Red Bird the Cardinal - Corperal ##Blue Bird the Bluebird - Private ##Yellow Bird the Canary - Private ##Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch - Private ##White Bird the Chicken - Private ##Boomerang Bird the Toucan - Private ##Big Brother Bird the Cardinal - Private ##Orange Bird the Oriole - Private ##Pink Bird the Galah - Private ##Mighty Eagle the Eagle - Staff Sergeant #The War Monsters ##Congar the Giant Gorilla - Master Major ##Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog - Sergeant ##Togera the Giant Lizard - Corperal ##Titan Mecha Robo-47 - Corperal ##Preytor the Giant Mantis - Corperal ##Raptros the Giant Dragon - Corperal ##Agamo the Giant Echidna - Corperal ##Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth - Corperal ##Titan Metal Ultra-V - Corperal #The Giants ##Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil - Skilled Major ##Titan Metal Bouncer - Sergeant ##Crusher the Giant Echidna - Sergeant ##Swarm the Giant Bee - Sergeant ##Hot Head the Giant Crocodile - Sergeant ##Ninjini the Giant Fox - Sergeant ##Thumpback the Giant Whale - Sergeant ##Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat - Sergeant #Stream the Jackal - Private (Played by VenomTheEchidna) #Flapjack the Fox -Private #Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile - Private #Bubbie the Giant Whale - Private 'Villainous Alliance (EquePlankton Alliance)' 'Equera Empire' *Dr. EggRey - General of the Empire & Founder *Aeron the Hedgebat - Vice General *Platinum the Mineralhog - Master General *Copper the Mineralhog - Senior General *Neo Rey the Dark - Lt. General 1st Class *Professor D - Lt. General 2nd Class *Skyflame the Hawk - Major General *Ultra Rise-J - Brigadier General *Ultra Pyrus-J - Master Colonel *Ultra Subterra-J - Major Colonel *Ultra Haos-J - Minor Colonel *Ultra Darkus-J - Lt. Colonel 1st Class *Ultra Aquos-J - Lt. Colonel 2nd Class *Destructon Pantherus - Captain *Astralix Dragon - Lt. 1st Class *Hydratroid Coelacanthus - Lt. 2nd Class 'EggPlankton Empire' *Dr. EggPlankton - General of the Empire & Founder *Jack-4 Commander - Vice General *Layla the FoxSkunk - Liuetenant General *Kai the Hedgehog - Master General *Zane the Gorilla - Major General *Tensai the Shark - Minor General *Clyde the Chameleon - Brigadier *Professor Vulcan the Vulture - Master Colonel *Metal Jack - Major Colonel *The Serpentine **Pythor the Anaconda - Minor Colonel **Skales the Cobra - Liuetenant Colonel 1st Class **Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper - Liuetenant Colonel 2nd Class **Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor - Major **Acidicus the Spitting Cobra - Captain *King Pig the Pig - Liuetenant 1st Class *Vezon the Hedgehog - Liuetenant 2nd Class *Blaineley the Skunk - Liuetenant 3rd Class 'Rahkshi Tribes' 'Rahkshi of Negativeness (Full Black Body & Bloody Red Limbs)' *Negaiarahk (The Last of the Forbidden Nega Rahkshi Tribe) (Rahkshi God) *Negarahk (General) *Eclipserahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Weather Conditions (Rainbow Body & Black Limbs)' *Calamityrahk (Rahkshi King) *Siberahk (General) *Rainrahk (Lt. General) *Snowrahk (M. General) *Hazerahk (B. General) *Fograhk (Colonel) *Sandstormrahk (Lt. Colonel) *Flashstormrahk (Major) *Hailrahk (Captain) *Blizzardrahk (Lt. 1st Class) *Floodrahk (Lt. 2nd Class) 'Rahkshi of Dark Gaia (Purple Body & Black Limbs)' *Darkrahk (General & the Last of the Forbidden Rahkshi Tribe) (Rahkshi King) 'Rahkshi of Slowness (Blue Body & Yellow Limbs)' *Snailrahk (General) *Speedrahk (Lt. General) *Slowrahk (M. General) *Fastrahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Hydra (Red Body & White Limbs)' *Hydrahk (General) *Triplerahk (Lt. General) *Twinrahk (M. General) *Snakerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Strength (Black Body & Orange Limbs)' *Strengthrahk (General) *Strongrahk (Lt. General) *Musclerahk (M. General) *Giantrahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Venom (Dark Green Body & Light Green Limbs)' *Poisonrahk (General) *Venomrahk (Lt. General) *Slimerahk (M. General) *Oozerahk (B. General) 'Rahkshi of Flames (Orange Body & Red Limbs)' *Flamerahk (General) *Magmarahk (Lt. General) *Scorchrahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Mimicry (Green Body & Blue Limbs)' *Mimicrahk (General) *Androidrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Ailments (Varies on Ailment Affinity)' *Ailmentrahk (General) *Hypnorahk (Lt. General) *Paralyzerahk (Major General) *Disablerahk (B. General) *Stoprahk (Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Water (Blue Body & Cyan Limbs)' *Tidalrahk (General) *Splashrahk (Lt. General) *Aquarahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Wind (Green Body & Gold Limbs)' *Hurricanerahk (General) *Cyclonerahk (Lt. General) *Galerahk (M. General) *Vacuumrahk (B. General) *Tornadorahk (Colonel) *Gustrahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Explosions (Purple Body & Silver Limbs)' *Nuclearahk (General) *Bombrahk (Lt. General) *Grenaderahk (M. General) *Exploderahk (B. General) *Fireworkrahk (Colonel) *Burstrahk (Lt. Colonel) 'Rahkshi of Electricity (Blue Body & White Limbs)' *Electricrahk (General) *Lightningrahk (Lt. General) *Voltrahk (M. General) 'Rahkshi of Laser Vision (Red Body & Orange Limbs)' *Lazerahk (General) *Heatrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of EMP (White Body & Aqua Limbs)' *Zaprahk (General) *Boltrahk (Lt. General) 'Rahkshi of Cosmos (Electric Blue Body & Black Limbs)' *Cosmorahk (General) *Astralrahk (Lt. General) *Meteorahk (M. General) *Kuiperahk (B. General) *Asteroidrahk (Colonel) *Nebularahk (Lt. Colonel) *Spacerahk (Major) Users *Spongebob100 (founder) *Josh the Hedgehog (creator) Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. #No Miss Cleos here. #No twinking. #No cheesing. #Have Fun! Roleplay 'Prologue: Time is on the Evil Side' In Diablodia HQ... Dr. EggRey: 'Hmm... We must plan about destroying the heroes with our new system. (Dr. EggPlankton appears on the moniter) Dr. EggPlankton: Greetings Dr. EggRey. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Oh, hello, Dr. EggPlankton. We have invented a system that we'll use to destroy the heroes. If you would like to check for it, it's free. Just use the Teleporter I gave to you. Dr. EggPlankton: I would love to see your top secret project. I need all of my EggPlankton Officers to come with me to see it. EggPlankton Empire Officers, come with me. (Dr. EggPlankton uses the teleporter to teleport at Diablodia HQ, along with the 9 HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan) Dr. EggPlankton: Now that all of my officers are here, where is the system you we're talking about? '''Neo Rey: '''I would like to oblige. ''(presses a switch of a bookshelf, turning it into an elevator) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Let's go. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, & Aeron: ''(enters the elevator)'' Layla: What do you think the system really is? Zane: I'm not sure, but I'm eager to find out. Orangebot: Who? Zane: Me! Clyde: I think they made a bond. Now we know about the other guy, Purplebot. Purplebot: Where? Professor Vulcan: (facepalms) (sighs) And people wonder why I'm prematurely molting. Dr. EggRey: 'Please enter the elevator. Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (enters inside the elevator) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Basement, please. ''The elevator automaton says, "Basement transport, accepted." as the elevator goes down to the basement. Bluebot: I didn't even know you had a basement. Dr. EggPlankton: (covers Bluebot, preventing him from talking too much) You never told me you had a basement. Tensai: Where are we going exactly? 'Dr. EggRey: '''You'll know it when we come to the basement. Tensai: Fine Fury: Uh, ok ok. Dr. EggPlankton: If Josh the Hedgehog hadn't mutated into a Hedgehog instead of getting killed by Dr. EggRey in the first place, none of these failures would've happen. '''Dr. EggRey: '''He is a human before I mutated him. But he's stronger still. The problem is that he's stronger than last time! '''Skyflame: '''We're not going to let it happen! '''Aeron: '''That's right, he's a hindrance to our plans! Zane: But how do we do that? That would be impossible. '''Neo Rey: '''Be not pessimistic. Layla: Neo Rey's right you know. Zane: What's that supposed to mean, Neo Rey? '''Neo Rey: '... Elevator has accessed basement. Thank you for coming. '''Dr. EggRey: '''We're here. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, & Aeron: ''(comes out from the elevator)'' Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (exits the elevator) Dr. EggPlankton: So, now that we're inside the basement, what's your big evil plan? Dr. EggRey: ''(points at a large machine) There. '''Professor D : '''Oh, here it is, Master EggRey. Professor Vulcan: Holy cow, what the heck is that wonderful piece of machinery? '''Professor D : '''It is called the Equechum Radiation Giga System, or Operation E.R.G.S. It has a pun on energy measurement unit called "ergs". '''Dr. EggRey: '''It has lots of names to it. Like Wit's Advanced Termination Technology System, or Operation W.A.T.T.S. '''Neo Rey: '''Heard that operations since Professor D created the system. Dr. EggPlankton: So what does the W.A.T.T.S. do? '''Aeron: '''I'd say that it constructs strong units like the Gaia Silo Tank, Stormcress Fighter, & many more. Dr. EggPlankton: Hmm interesting. Do you think new strong units are strong enough to take down the Ancients? '''Platinum: '''This time, they are using units. What a war. '''Copper: '''That's right. Their units are so pathetic, this system can dominate the entire universe! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Wait, I'm gonna check its Chrono Engine. '''Professor D : '''Master! It's still under construction! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Oh, I'm not sure of that statement, D, I'll check it. '''Professor D : '''What? That could be a risk! Dr. EggPlankton: A Chrono Engine? Nice. Pythor: Once we go back to the past, we will alter the past & change the present to our version of the present. Skales: And how do you suppose to do that? King Pig: Altering the present? Now that's a clever idea, how do we do it? Vezon: By the way, what is a Chrono Engine? '''Dr. EggRey: '''It acts like a time machine, but it has another one feature: altering timelines. Dr. EggPlankton: Very clever. Fangtom: Very clever indeed. Skalidor: It could be the most evil plan up to date. '''Platinum: '''Yep. Acidicus: So how do we work this time machine? '''Dr. EggRey: '''Enter the machine. '''Dr. EggRey & Professor D : '(enters the machine) Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (enters inside the Time Machine) Dr. EggRey: 'No, it only need 3 people inside. It's too narrow. Dr. EggPlankton: Gah! But I can't just leave all of my officers out alone while the present is being altered you know. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Oh, alright. '''Professor D : '''Temporary Expansion! ''(expands the time machine, making it wider) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Let's go. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, Professor D, & Aeron: ''(enters the time machine)'' Dr. EggPlankton: Thank you. Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (goes inside the time machine) Dr. EggPlankton: Next time, try building a bigger time machine. Like me building a bigger Jack-4 Bot. Dr. EggRey: '-_- I'm not supposed to build a larger one today... Dr. EggPlankton: Well why not? Alright, you know what, lets just forget about it & go already! '''Dr. EggRey: '... (presses the big red button) Electric surge happens & the villains alter the present. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Complete. Dr. EggPlankton: (looks around) Hmm, the basement looks the same. Layla: Let's go upstairs to see if we really alter the past. Dr. EggPlankton: Good idea Layla. Let's go. (goes inside the elevator) HenchCombots, Jack-4 Commander, Layla, Kai, Zane, Metal Jack, Tensai, Fury, Clyde, & Professor Vulcan, Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, Acidicus, King Pig, Vezon & Blaineley: (follows Dr. EggPlankton inside the Elevator) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Let's go. '''Dr. EggRey, Neo Rey, Skyflame, Professor D, & Aeron: ''(they enter the elevator)'' Dr. EggPlankton: (presses the button to make the elevator go up) Going up. The 'elevator automaton says, "Going up to main base." as the elevator goes up to the first floor. Dr. EggPlankton: Alright, let's go spot the differences in this Altered Present & let's see what happens. Mysterious mechas enter the Diablodia HQ & introduces themselves. Dr. EggRey: '''A friendly army.... Aha ha ha ha! '''Aeron: '''Rahkshi Tribes, eh? Good... '''Neo Rey: '''We will be stronger than ever! Dr. EggPlankton: Hold on, We betta make sure that they're on our side. Just to make sure. '''Negaiarahk: '''These Ancient overlanders hath prisoned us in our coffins. We need more firepower to take revenge... Darkrahk: And we need more firepower to return them the favor by trapping them inside the ancient proof coffin & bury them underground, like when they bury us! And they won't be a problem anymore. '''Negaiarahk: '''Ye know that there is no such ancient proof things, Darkrahk. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Right. These Ancients are strong & can't be beaten easily with "Ancient-proof Coffins". Such literality. Darkrahk: Then the power of our imperial war machines will take care of them personally. They will bow down to their new lords & masters, or they will cease to exist. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Wait, aren't you going to destroy them yourselves? '''Negaiarahk: '''We are going to do it as well, we'll risk our lives for the glory of the Rahkshi. '''Henchman: ''(appears in the monitor) Sir, looks like unknown enemy forces are attacking us! Their army... it's too huge! Dr. EggPlankton: What unknown enemy forces? Tell me! ''Suddenly, the monitor goes static & then it shows Jack the Hedgehog with Patricia the Skunk, behind them is the A.S.R.R.. Jack: Hello, Dr. EggRey & Dr. EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton: Jack & Patricia?! ??? #1: 'Oh hello there Dr. EggPlankton. Surprised of our ambush? I'm an ITS officer, but I am commanded to help the A.S.R.R. at full support. I... am... one of the Shining Mine Brothers. '??? #2: 'Attack us all you want, EggPlankton, but the ally forces will come for an ambush. Is this okay for you, madman? Heh heh! Dr. EggPlankton: Gold & Silver? A.S.R.R.? What does that mean? Jack: The All Star Rebel Republic. Patricia: Now that we're all here, It's time for the Ancient Dimention to cry freedom because the All Star Rebel Republic will free this land from your evil plans... Jack: And your evil empires will fall from the might of our new heroic empire. All Star...forever. (The montier then turns off) Professor Vulcan: Now we have TWO enemy empires? What's going on here? '''Aeron: '''Jack founded this republic to ally this ITS to crush our empires. -_- # '''Neo Rey: '''We have to deploy the system immediately. '''Negaiarahk: '''Patience. All we have to do is prepare. Prepare armies & deploy more strong units. Clyde: And we better do it fast because they're getting stronger. Zane: Somehow the alteration of the present also affected the future. Layla: Guess we'll have some more fun today. (giggles) And I like it when they go hardcore, that makes the battles more fun than ever. Dr. EggPlankton: Let's go & now with 2 Heroic Empires instead of 1, there's no telling what nightmares we have created. '''Cosmorahk: '''Now, we must do our work. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Now, let's rush. (JTH: I didn't tell you to edit like this & that. Just pay attention.) 'Episode 1, Part 1 of 2: A.S.R.R.'s First Day & First Mission Accomplished (At the Crossover Mansion) (We see the A.S.R.R. are training in the Gym Room) Jack: Alright All Stars, this is gonna be a big day today & it's our first day & we will not let our allied forces down. It's a big day of training that we keep working our blood cells to the bone for a big day of freedom Patricia: And don't worry if your scared. Just be brave & be proud that your helping heroic empires like the I.T.S. fend off the forces of evil. Golver: '''Hail the heroic empires. '''Silvold: '''For jus-- ''(as he walks, he stumbled, due to the wet floor) ''--tice... Vezok: Sorry, I was cleaning the floor & forgot to dry the floor. Sorry. Spongebob: Maybe we should hang up a "Wet Floor" Sign, just in case someone stumbles on a wet floor. '''Golver: ''(crumples some metal & forms it into a "Wet Floor" sign) (puts it on the floor) There. '''Silvold: '''Ouch... ''(dizzy) ''Thanks... Metal Patricia: Anyways, thanks for helping us out on our first ever mission against a Villainous Alliance called the "EquePlankton Alliance". '''Golver: '''That's fine. I am ranked as the Master Colonel in ITS. '''Silvold: '''MInE's MAjOr... Ughh... ''(shakes head) ''Ohh. Yeah. Phew. Jack: Well, when Patricia & I become founders of the A.S.R.R., it all started when Patricia & I find a mysterious legendary headquarters that is once either Freedom Guard or Imperial or both of them in an alliance called "Togran". Patricia: They said that are inhabitants in another planet called Statra-7, but sadly Statra-7 has been devastated by the war between the two main factions, the oppressive Imperium and the rebellious Freedom Guard. A third faction, the Togra, abandon the planet to seek their own peace. Jack: And these Freedom Guard & Imperial buildings that we've found are about over 800 Years old. Patricia: Legend has it that there's an Togran base with the buildings of Freedom Guard & Imperial hidden in the sands of the desert that is right near the Crossover Mansion. '''Golver: '''800 years? Hm. '''Silvold: '''By the way... Have you seen an Ancienthog Cave? It is still intact, over 1700 years. We have found it near the Ancient Castles, so yeah. Ezekiel: Sorry eh, the crossovers & I haven't seen it before. '''Silvold: '''XD '''Golver: '''By the way... We are creating some Knightmares for the A.S.R.R. officers. We have made some technology for Metal Patricia. That Knightmare's name is also a prototype Xing Cai, but can be controlled by Metal Patricia's attack simulator. To do that, there are wires that connect to Metal Patricia's program chip. Then the electricity coming from Metal Patricia would control the Knightmare. Yes, the password can be inputted through voice, if the wires are connecting to her program chip. And also, the Knightmare's actions will link to the robot's actions in the cockpit. To fire the Slash Harken, she must input the code, "HarkenShoot" through voice. To activate the Dynasty Cannons, she must input the code, "DynastyActivate" through voice. To fire the Dynasty Cannons, "FireCannon" code must be input. Metal Patricia: Thank you Golver & Silvold. I'll do my best to control the Prototype Xing Cai. '''Silvold: '''Our pleasure. Patricia: (holds onto SPARKY, who is now in Hand-held Computer form) Ok SPARKY, boot up the blueprints of Knightmare Frames SPARKY: Searching, Patricia. (opens up a hologram of the Blueprints of the Knightmare Frames) Data downloaded. '''Silvold: '''Mainly, Josh, Jonathan, & Louie made the Knightmares for you. ''(turns headphones on) Sending transmission to new Knightmares. Automatons engaged. Prepare for arrival. Edd: I wonder what our knightmare frames would look like? Jack: And do you think we can name our own custom knightmares? Golver: 'Yes. Jack: Ok then. '''Silvold: '''Okay, they have arrived in the Techno Garage. Owen: Wow, they're here. I wonder what those Knightmare Frame thingies look like? Tree Rex: Then let's find out! '''Golver: '''Okay, then let's check the garage. (The All Star Rebel Republic goes inside the garage) '''Silvold: '''Okay... There they are. (We see the Green Knightmares named the "Shu", the Dark Blue Knightmares named the "Wei", the Red Knightmares named the "Wu", the Light Blue Anti Evil Knightmares named the "Jin", the Yellow Dragon Knightmares named the "Yellow Turbans", the Large Brown Heavy Armor Knightmares named the "Namman") All Star Rebel Republic: Wow! '''Golver: '''Here they are, the Chinese Dynasty Knightmares... Bouncer: Whao! Now that's the "Wheel Deal". Mordecai: Yeah, look how awesome they look! Reidak: Thanks guys & tell the I.T.S. that we all say "Thank you". '''Silvold: '''No need, they have overheard it. ''The ITS appears in the transmission. '''Josh: '''Our pleasure, everyone. This is the I.T.S. General of the Org & Founder. Jack: Hey Josh. This is the A.S.R.R. General of the Army & Founder Heather: (rolls her eyes) '''Silvold: ''(glares at Heather) Any suspicions will be suspected. '''Golver: '(seals her mouth with a duct tape) ''There. '''Josh: '''I know that this would happen. This war. '''Alice: '(glares at Heather) ''There goes that spoiled brat again... '''Jonathan: '''If we cooperate, no conflict will happen. '''Yuki: '''So, I'll give you some info for the platoon Knightmares we sent you. All of them have a Radiation Missile Launcher attached to their wrists. Edd: Thank you so much Eddy: This is gonna be fun Ed: Wow, those giant knightmare frames reminds me of a comic book issue of "Rise of the Robo-Knights" Mung Daal: Right, so what should we do? Voltix: I've checked the spy cameras that we've installed & the villains had joined forces & they said something about "Time on their side & altering the present". And if they alter the past, it changes the future & it even means that you would never mutate into a Mobian Hedgehog in the first place. '''Josh: '''Wrong. More analysis is needed, Voltix. The system they have, ONLY alters the present. There is no such thing that can alter the past itself. Unless you're a chronomancer. '''Alice: '''That's absolutely right. ''(What... Are they trying to impossibly alter the past with Sir back as a human? NO such thing would happen... ) Solar: 'The officers will control their personal Knightmares. The enlisted members like the Private will control platoon Knightmares. '''Lunar: '''This would be a fun rush. Flapjack: I can't wait for this big adventure! I love adventures! Schnitzel: Rada, Rada rada rada? '???: 'Hey. Captain K'nuckles: Huh? Who's there? '???: '''Name's Nitro the Techno Echidna. Xplode: Nice to meet you. Voltix: Anyways, I'm sorry about my latest discovery. '''Josh: '''That is fine, you just need to put up more analysis. '''Nitro: '''Oh, yeah. So, I'm the NitroCar founder in Mobius, but I accidentally went here. And then I saw the Ancient Leaders, & they approved my company. We have wide technology in NitroCars that we have made. Josh has attached the NitroCar fusion installer on each of the Knightmare Frames in I.T.S. Scott: (feels confused) Nitro...Car? Hot Head: (feels confused as well) What's a NitroCar? '''Nitro: ''(sighs) Okay, okay. A NitroCar is a special car that has wide technology & kickbutt Nitro Turbo. It can be assembled to Knightmare Frames, if we build an installer. Harold: So, then if we have these new Knightmare Frames, do you think that they can fit one of our giant crossovers like the War Monsters, the Giants & Bubbie? '''Josh: '''Of course, giants can't fit in the Frames. XD Tree Rex: I guess that us giants are the same size as the Knightmare Frames. '''Josh: '''You're bigger than them. But slower. Then-- (recognizes the Crossover Mansion) O_o Can you fit in the height of this mansion?! WTH. '''Nitro: '''Oh, that would need a wizard / witch to minimize them temporarily. To fit those giants in... '''Yuki: '''I know of one. My "younger sister", Patricia the Skunk. '''Nitro: '''Nice. Patricia: Okie dokie. 1, 2, 3, Hocus Pocus (uses her magic to temporary minimize the War Monsters, Giants & Bubbie) There we go. '''Nitro: '''Alright. Good. Now they have the same size as mine. '''Jesse: '''Hey. JTH3 here! Reidak: Hi there, Jesse. Eddy: What's shakin? '''Jesse: '''Nothing. I'm working right now for my lightning spells. Hank: I'm working on the weapons for our army. Edd: And Harold & I are working on with our Robotic Soldiers '''Josh: '''Meh, I'm installing NitroCar slots on our Knightmare Frames... Jack: Oh ok then. So what's the latest news? What are those Evil Empires are up to? '''Frost: '''Oh, they're having a new system, as I have seen. '''Scorch: '''And a robotic army. What's happening to them? ¬_¬ '''Josh: '''Seems strange... Patricia: A new system? What is the new system called? '''Josh: '''Dunno, but it has some sort of a name pun of an energy unit measurement... Owen: I think I'm hungry. When do we eat? I'm starving. Ed: I'm hungry Spongebob: It's nearly lunch time. Stream: Hm..... Jack: I forgot, this is one of our newest members, Stream the Jackal. Stream: ....(Slowly waves) '''Nitro: '''Hey bro. Name's Nitro the Techno Echidna. :D Stream: Hey... (Smiles) Hot Head: So where do we get some lunch? Stream: (Shurgs) '''Nitro: '''Lunch, eh? Do you have food supplies? An army is incomplete without food. Courtney: All we have is the food from the fridge. Owen: Does that count? '''Nitro: '''Yeah. Patrick: Yes! Thronraxx: Anyways, once we're finished eating all of the food in the kitchen, we'll remind ourselves to buy some more food from the grocery store '''Nitro: '''Alright... ''(Grocery store... ¬_¬) Jack: Ok guys, let's clear out the fridge to make lunch. (The All Star Rebel Republic begins to eat all of the food from the fridge) Nitro: ''(stares at them) O_e Rotor: What? We're very hungry. Stream: (Watching) Sheesh.... '''Nitro: 'They're like dead hungry... :/ Patrick: Mmmm that was delicious SPARKY: Now that we have our tummies filled up to the top, what should we do next? Nitro: ':| Ezekiel: (looks confused) What? '''Nitro: '''That's... so... fast...! '''Josh: '''Okay, okay. ''(munches on a cheeseburger) ''Let's have some lunch. '''Alice: '''Yes. ''(eats Caesar salad) '''Yuki: ''(eats pizza) Mm. '''Golver: '...something to eat... (grabs a bucket of fries) ''Maybe that's the answer. ''(eats the fries) Silvold: ''(eats fries as well) ...Mmm. '''Rey: '''A row! ''(eats roasted bacon with rice) ''Awright! '''Frost: '(eats some blueberries) Scorch: ''(eats some strawberries)'' Patricia: (still hasn't eat because she watched the A.S.R.R. eat instead) Oh my goodness, my friends must be really hungry. (her stomach growls loudly) (giggles nervously) Frost: 'Um, Ms. Patricia? We have sent blueberries for you. You can find it in the fridge. :) Patricia: Oh ok then. (looks in the fridge to see a plastic packet filled with blueberries) Mmm, yummy! (takes the packet of blueberries & eats the blueberries) Mmmm, I love blueberries. They're delicious, ripe & juicy. Thanks Frost & Scorch. '''Frost & Scorch: '''No problem, sister. Patricia: (Smiles happily) '''Frost & Scorch: ':) Jack: Now that we're full, we should be at a meeting place somewhere. '''Josh: '''Yes. Jack: So Josh, where to? '''Josh: '''You're the founder, so you must have an Assembly Hall... Making an organization without intellectual experience is garbage. Jack: What do you mean by that? We've sucessfully done our first mission against the EggPlankton & EggRey Empires, remember? '''Josh: '''I don't need to remember that. You're out of topic. You don't have much INTELLECTUAL experience. You only have PAST-BATTLE experience... -_- Jack: Alright, alright! You don't have to get all huffy. The Assembly Hall is over there (points to the Assembly Hall next door) '''Josh: ''(He's being a bit sarcastic...) '' Jack: Now, can we start the meeting or do we have keep on arguing about experience all day? Let's go! (goes to the Assembly Hall with the A.S.R.R.) Josh: ''(Well, he has to fill his mind with more research.)'' (At the Assembly Hall) Jack: Alright everyone, listen up. Today's mission is to stop the EggPlankton Empire & the Equera Empire as usual. Right now, the villianous empires are planning something big. We need to check this out without being seen. Good thing Voltix had created "Mini Flying Spy Cameras" to check out what's going on. Nitro: '''Mini flying spy cams? We ourselves created our Mini Surveillance Wasps. :D '''Golver: '''Pfft. '''Silvold: '''As we can see, they're hiding something. Maybe they have a secret places to create their superweapons. Courtney: Very clever. Reidak: So you mean to tell us that our Organization is right now on the rookie level a.k.a. the First Level? '''Nitro: '''Not really. You're right now on... ''(checks his palmtop) ''Hm... Found it. You're right now on the third level, I suppose. '''Golver: '''A bit slow progress, but it might grow fast as you progress, A.S.R.R. '''Silvold: '''A.S.R.R. is founded just recently, but I.T.S. is founded 7 months ago. '''Golver: '''Oh yeah. Spongebob: If we're on the 3rd level, then what level at the I.T.S. is at now? '''Nitro: (checks palmtop) ''We I.T.S. is at rank 9. We're progressing the organization this much. Spongebob: Guess that means they're 3 times faster than we are. Patricia: Quitting the I.T.S. is a very tough thing to do for me, Jack, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY. SPARKY: That is indeed correct, it is very hard. '''Nitro: '''Absolutely. '''Silvold: '''Who among you has high intelligence here? Jack: Wait what? What are you talking about? '''Nitro: '(epic facepalm) Edd: Oh, you mean who has high intelligence. I think there's me, Zaktan, Xplode, Voltix, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Cameron, Thok, Scott, Mung Daal, Turahk, Guurahk & Sanford. Golver: ''(Thanks & they have intelligent members.)'' Xplode: So, what do you want to tell us? Nitro: '''The many intelligent members, the faster the organization will progress. '''Silvold: '''But if there are too many members that are dim-witted, the slower the organization will grow. Intellect is key. Ezekiel: Hey! We're not stupid, eh? '''Golver: '''You're not stupid, & we all know it. Harold: Aparently we need to think of some new buildings & new units to take them down Zaktan: And we have just the infantry units to do the job. (reveals Jack-5 Bots, Mokujin Bots, B1 Battle Droids & the B2 Super Battle Droids) '''Nitro: '''Good... Zaktan: Since the EggPlankton Empire has Jack-4 Bots, we have the Jack-4 Bots' Sucessors', which are the Jack-5 Bots. Cameron: We manage to rebuild & modify the destroyed Jack-4 Bots & upgrade them to the Jack-5 Bots & best of all they're bigger, stronger, faster & better than the Jack-4 Bots. Mung Daal: (points to the Mokujin Bots) These are the Mokujin Bots, instead of made of wood, they're made of metal, just like a Tetsujin. Scott: (points to the B1 Battle Droids & B2 Super Battle Droids) Those are the B1 Battle Droids & the B2 Super Battle Droids. I maybe an Antagonist in Season 4, but I'm cunning & sneaky in Season 4 of Total Drama. '''Nitro: ''(Obviously, bots are made of steel... ¬_¬)'' Golver: 'Come in. ''(snaps finger) ITSZECT Bots rush in the scene. '''Silvold: '''Introducing, our ITSZECT Bots. They're made to terminate Equera & Jack-4 Bots. B: (nods yes) '''Nitro: '''Good. Reidak: B is very smart & creative, but he doesn't speak at all. '''Nitro: ''(That's livelihood intelligence..)'' B: (shrugs) Dawn: (meditating) We know, Nitro. Nitro: ''Dawn Excellent, you're a mind reader, amirite? Dawn: Yes, I can communicate with the nature, read your auras, fortune telling & helping animals in need when they are in danger. Any more questions? Timon & Pumbaa: (surprized) Wow. Vezok: I know, right? Thok: I sence that Dawn is very calm & keeps her mind very calm indeed. '''Silvold: '''IKR? '''Golver: '(hears a phone ring) (answers phone) ''Yes, General? '''Josh: '(on the phone) ''Come in the Royal Assembly at 13:30. We have to introduce our new projects. '''Golver: '''Will do, General. ''(ends call) ''Okay, guys. We GTG to General's castle. Cya! '''Silvold: '''Cya as well. '''Golver & Silvold: '(exits the A.S.R.R. HQ, skating) Nitro: ''(snaps fingers in a random way & boosts out of the A.S.R.R. HQ)'' End of Episode 1 Part 1 of 2. No editing beyond this point except JTH. —Automaton 'Episode 2: I.T.S. Heroic Project Introductions' In I.T.S. HQ... Golver, Silvold, & Nitro: ''(they arrive in the Royal Assembly Hall) '' Nitro: 'Hey guys, we're back. '''Josh: '''Timing as always. For today, we're going to introduce our new inventions. (The All Star Rebel Republic arrives) Jack: We decided to come early. '''Josh: '''Good. Now, we are going to show the I.T.S.'s accomplishments. Introducing... Ancient EX Machina. ''A large door opens, & they see a large pod with electromagnetic batteries on it. 'Josh: '''This siege weapon casts EMP at a destination target, destroying its targets that are unlucky. Rigby: Dude. That thing looks cool Mordecai: Yeah-uh Scott: I think it's more like an escape pod Zoey: (slaps Scott) Scott: Ow. What? Zoey: That's not nice of you Scott. Zaktan: Everything that Scott did back in Season 4 of Total Drama is not nice. '''Josh: '''And another one... Introducing... the Hadron Gigablaster. ''Another large door opens, & they see a tall armored turret. '''Josh: '''This siege weapon fires Hadron Cannon at multiple targets within its 100% rectilinear range. Reidak: Nice. '''Josh: '''Thank you Reidak. Reidak: No problem. It's just that the Piraka & I notices the turret & had reminded us about our Zamor Sphere Launchers. (The Piraka shows Josh their Zamor Sphere Launcers) '''Josh: '''And what are these launchers? Do they have homing missiles? Zaktan: Zamor Spheres were essentially hollow balls: gas, liquid, or energy could be put into them, depending on what effect was desired. Avak: The spheres were then fired by Zamor Launchers at the target, where the solid surface temporarily became intangible and the substances inside them passed through to the target. Thok: The Modern Zamor Launchers were first invented by the Nynrah Ghosts on Nynrah somewhere 3,000 years ago. Vezok: And Actually no, it doesn't have any homing missiles, why did you ask? Stream: ..... '''Josh: '''I have some weapons that have homing missiles with atomic action. ''(shows his Nuclear Fission Missile Launcher Rifle) ''This lethal weapon can destroy concrete through strong nuclear fission that would blow things up. '''Nitro: '''Guys, we also have Affinity Busters acquired from the blueprints of Bounty Hunters since we went to Metroid Universe. '''Jess: ''(wears a Volt Driver Buster) This is the Volt Driver Buster, which draws energy from the planetary electromagnetic field & converts it into multi-terawatt bursts of high voltage. When you fire a fully-charged Volt Driver shot, it can home into an enemy. If the opponent is a robot, the fully-charged shot of the Volt Driver can disrupt the enemy's visor. Kinecticlops: Nice, but check this out! (fires electricity from his hands at numerous targets) I conjure electricity cause I'm a Giant Electrical Cyclops Monster. '''Golver: '... Obviously, you are. And please, we're introducing the I.T.S.'s inventions, so please don't show off your own powers, 'cause you're not authorized to do that. This is a project gallery, not a training hall. Kinecticlops: Sorry, just thinking. And you mean to tell us that you knew what powers we have? Golver: '''No. It's too obvious because of your appearance. Kinecticlops: Ha, ha. Eddy: So, any more inventions you want to show us? '''Josh: '''Yes. The Fortresses can't be shown because they can't be found inside this HQ. And it is only seen in battle. How about our Affinity Busters? Ed: Okie dokie. '''Josh: ''(shows the Judicator Buster) '' Duncan: Nicely done. Josh: '''This buster can shoot supercooled plasma projectiles that ricochet off impacted surfaces. When fully charged, this buster can shoot a wave of SCP that freezes enemies within range. Rigby: SCP? What does that mean for short? Stream: (Still silent) '''Golver: ''(slaps Rigby)'' Rigby: Ow! I just want to know. Golver: '''General explained it to you.. Are you heeding his explanation or what? Mordecai: Ok Rigby, I think that's enough. Rigby: Fine. Boggy B: So what's next? '''Josh: ''(shows the Imperialist Buster) This buster can shoot a red laser at an enemy. It's not just ordinary. It has 100% precision & can zoom at far places, perfect for sniping. The laser shoots the enemy at the speed of light. Ed: Cool, it is just like the one that is in my comic book issue of "Attack of the Laser Mutant" (holds out his comic book that has the same title of what he said) Eddy: Ed has comic books for everything. '''Josh: '(facepalms) ''Okay... Edd: Anyways, shall we continue ladies & gentlemen? '''Josh: '''Okay. And please, we need your utmost attention. '''Silvold: '(sees a Battlehammer Buster) ''Hm. This buster is powered by a small nuclear reactor & can fire green globules of energy with an arching path. Each round can do splash damage at an enemy. Oh, this weapon is heavy-duty. Owen: Even heavier an I am? '''Silvold: '(facepalm) ''HEAVY-DUTY, NOT HEAVY MASS. Owen: And now I'm scared. Ezekiel: Now I'm really confused eh? Jack: Sorry, but the Crossovers are still learning. Patricia: But nice job with the weapons. Stream: (Growls) Yeah, the Crossovers need to learn..... (Grinds his teeth alittle) A LOT. '''Josh: 'Jack ''Jack... We need intelligence to learn lots of things. We must not depend on strength ALONE. Use your mind to battle well, not just brawn. We are learning, yes. But the importance is utmost attention. '''Nitro: '(Oh, great... Crossovers these days.) ''(sighs)'' Edd: Josh is right, we must have intelligence in order to learn lots of things like the Battlehammer Buster, Imperialist, & the Hadron Gigablaster. Voltix: They're very incredible & too strong for the villains to stop these magnificent machines. '''Josh: '''Thank you Edd & Voltix. So that means you must learn more things. Zaktan: Yes, yes they do & might I say those machines & weapons of yours sure have a strong body structure & strong fire power '''Josh: ''Zaktan Thank you. ''Jack ''You might need some blueprints of my weapons, don't you, Jack? Jack: Yes, yes we do. Patricia, if you would? Patricia: Thank you (pulls out her hand held computer, SPARKY) SPARKY, copy & download blueprints of the I.T.S.'s weaponry, please? SPARKY: Downloading, Patricia. (starts copying & downloading blueprints of the I.T.S.'s weaponry) '''Josh: '''Hm... SPARKY: Download complete. '''Josh: '''Use the blueprints in correct ways, alright? SPARKY: Yes, Josh. '''Josh: '''Alright. Tree Rex: These blueprints are really complicated, but we'll figure this out. '''Josh: '''You will. Courtney: (starts looking through the blueprints) '''Alice: '''So, Courtney, what blueprints do you see? Courtney: These are blueprints for the new security systems & the other blueprints are for the new units & vehicles '''Alice: '''Good. Patricia: So do you guys have any new units & vehicles? '''Golver: '''Lots of 'em. Jack: Nice, can you please show us some of your units & vehicles? '''Yuki: '''Certainly. '''Golver: '(snaps finger) Lots of Royal Troopers rush in the scene. Silvold: 'Our Royal Troopers specialize in scouting & swordsmanship. They have heavy armor, making each of them formidable & hard to be damaged. Patricia: A very nice job guys, those Villains will have a hard time trying to stop those incredible troopers. '''Josh: '''Oh, they're armed with Battlehammer Blasters. Edd: Intriguing. My, I love knowledge. '''Alice: '''Yeah. Jack: The A.S.R.R. still have some vehicles that we can show you '''Josh: '''Sure. ''(shows his prototype Neutrinos Tank) ''This tank is still a prototype, but it is one lethal weapon. It shoots high-density neutrinos at the enemy with a lock-on property. It deals low damage, but gets high overtime. Duncan: Nice work. Now check these out (shows the Spider Bike) Jack: This is a Spider Bike, One of the Freedom Guard's more versatile creations, the Spider Bike is fast, reasonably powerful, and fairly inexpensive. It also has little difficulty with rough terrain, making it well-suited for recon work and harassment. Though Spider Bikes will often lose to infantry units, they are adaptable to a large number of situations, and can easily fall back when the odds are unfavorable. It's like the Spider Bike is fast like Sonic himself. '''Josh: '''Fast like Sonic? Nope. They're 2x slower than Sonic... ''(Is that all he got? Well then...) (shows his latest creation: the massive WarMachine) 'Louie: '''Probably created by me, the WarMachine is an all-around unit that has incredible defense. It also has a wide arsenal of weaponry, like the deadly homing missiles & its gamma cannon. What's more is it can construct units due to its massive size. Possibly I cannot mass-produce them that fast. It takes 1 and 1/2 days to finish one WarMachine. '''Jonathan: '''It has lots of weapons, like missiles, laser cannons, & a flamethrower. '''Scorch: '''Also it has some disadvantages. It is very sluggish due to its obviously massive size, but to counter that hard problem, it has armor made from black diamond, which deflects laser attacks. Stream: Hm... Ezekiel: (a little bit slow) Ok, that's nice eh? Jack: So how about these? (shows the Hellstorm Artillery & the S.C.A.R.A.B.) The Hellstorm Artillery is a long-range unit that fires area-of-effect shells over great distances. In fact, the Hellstorm has far greater range than any other unit in the game, so much so that it is often prudent to use other units to "spot" for it, allowing a battery to attack from a position of safety. This option is made even more attractive by the fact that Hellstorm Artillery units are slow and fragile & This is the Self Contained Armored Ranged Artillery Battery, or S.C.A.R.A.B., is the Imperium's counterpart to the Freedom Guard Hellstorm Artillery. It can fire area-of-effect barrages over great distances, and when threatened, it can protect itself by encasing its chassis in an armored exoskeleton that greatly mitigates damage. The S.C.A.R.A.B. cannot move or attack while this shield is activated. '''Josh: '''Impressive units. '''Rey: '¬_¬ Suspicious... 'Frost: '''Cool. Also, we have new units, like the rebuilt Attack & Transport Ship. It has new modifications, like the new plasma cannon mounted on the front deck. Its defense has also been improved. It also has a jamming unit mounted on the back. It emits strange waves, forming a no-fly zone so that aerial units can't initiate attack against this massive carrier. The strange waves act like ultra-high frequency waves that destroy rockets, missiles, bombs, & other air unit attacks. '''Thomas: '''Hellstorm Artillery, huh? ''(shows the Blizzard Howitzer) ''This special artillery can shoot supercooled plasma that has 0.1 degrees Kelvin, that can freeze enemy units within range. This kind or artillery acts as a pseudo-rocket launcher. The ice shots do minimal damage. Also, the Blizzard Howitzer can freeze enemy units near it via its Arctic Blower. Jack: Thanks Josh Thok: (suprized) Wow. Now that is what I call "Cool". '''Yuki: '''Thank you, Thok. "Cool"? A reference to your ice powers, hm? Thok: Yes, after all I'm the Piraka of Ice. '''Yuki: '''Oh yes. Thok: (blushes a bit) '''Yuki: '^^ Thok: You are a very beautiful femme fatale (gently helds Yuki's hand & kisses it) 'Josh: '... Thok. Thok: Yes, Josh? '''Josh: '''See her? That's my wife. Please handle her in a good way. Thanks. Thok: (sighs) Ok. It's just that the Piraka & I are orphans all of our lives. Stream: .....What does that have to do with his wife? '''Josh: '''I heard that, Stream. BTW, introduce more weapons. Reidak: Ok then (shows the Triple Rail Hover Tank) Here's the Triple Rail Hover Tank, this vehicle is undoubtedly one of the Freedom Guard's most powerful units, the Triple Rail Hover Tank is particularly devastating when used against enemy vehicles. Boasting a set of three powerful rail guns, it can quickly shred most mechanical units. Groups of infantry can present problems for the Hover Tank, though, and it also requires protection from aerial foes, as it cannot attack them. '''Solar: '''Rail guns, eh? Hmph. ''(shows the Dominion Megatank) ''This is our most powerful unit, namely Dominion MegaTank. This massive tank boasts a wide devastating arsenal of weaponry. Its primary weapon is its strongest weapon ever: the Mega Cannon. It can eat lots of enemy machinery like medium tanks. It has also a vulcan turret that can gun down enemy aerial units. It can also clear down infantry, too. Its wide disadvantage is its sluggish speed, which makes it vulnerable to bombing fighter planes. Thok: (thought: Yuki's so beautiful, I never seen such a beautiful girl that has the same ice abilities as I did) '''Lunar: ''(sinister smile)'' Ezekiel: (to Lunar) Uh, why are you smiling so sinisterly, eh? Lunar: '''I cannot help but do that.. After all I'm a lunar being. Heather: Have you even seen Ezekiel's feral state before? Because he has gone wild because he's been in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, either though he's eliminated, he still sneaks his way back in the plane, like a cockroach infestation. He even fell into a volcano & got shot out from it & actually survives. '''Lunar: ''(Blah. He survived because he's a toon... ¬_¬)'' Ezekiel: Heather, please don't remind me. If there is a giant version of my feral state, I could be calling him "Ezekhaos". Lunar: 'Magnificent... ''(grins) Ezekiel: (gulps) Jack: (had an awkward look on his face) '''Lunar: '''So, let us continue the introductions. '''Solar: ''(shows the Hero's Kamikaze Bomb on a pedestal) Louie & I created this unit called... the Hero's Kamikaze Bomb. This special unit doesn't cost the user's life; it can be controlled by a supercomputer. When this unit reaches its destination, it acts like a nuclear bomb, ready to explode upon impact. One of these bombs can destroy a whole town. Staci: Isn't that a bit dangerous? '''Solar: '''It IS dangerous if not used properly. If you know how to use one of these bombs, no drawback will happen to us. Chroma: Nice... *claps his hands* '''Nitro: '''Thanks. Staci: (feels uneasy) Oooookay? Jack: Uh, I forgot to mention that Staci is a very big liar & drives everyone nuts. And also she can't stop lying once she starts lying. '''Nitro: '(facepalm) Jack: Whatever Staci's says, don't listen to her. That's why we've started her as a private. Louie: ''(shows the Chaos Field Floating Unit) This sneaky unit is one of our most evasive units. It is hard to hit, but sacrifices defense. It can fire quantum cascade lasers in the speed of light. Duncan: So, it's another super sonic speed runner unit? '''Louie: '''It's not a runner, it's a FLOATING unit... Geoff: Does that mean it's flying? '''Louie: '... Owen: I think it means it is floating in mid-air, just like our Triple Rail Hover Tank units. Louie: '''The difference is that the Chaos Field Floating Unit is very fast & can hover around with unlimited flight. Harold: Very nice difference. '''Louie: '''Thanks. Harold: Your welcome. '''Frost: ''(shows the Silo Unit) This is a Silo Launcher Unit. It is a convenient unit, because it can fire siege missiles at any enemy target within the battlefield. It has a large explosion radius, but only occupies one-seventh of the battlefield. Chef Hatchet: Very impressive. '''Frost: '''Thanks Chef. Chef Hatchet: I know Spongebob: Now then, what's next? '''Josh: '(shows the Supersonic Fighter) ''This is a Supersonic Fighter Plane. It can travel at very high speeds & can attack numerous targets without being seen with the naked eye. It has an anti-aircraft battery rocket launcher mounted on the front. Jack: Nice way of earning your wings, Josh. How about these 3 flyers? (shows the Outrider, the Sky Bike & the Cyclone) Patricia: (points to the Outrider) That is an Outrider, One of two air-to-ground units available to the Freedom Guard, the Outrider is the slower of the two, but also the more powerful. The major advantage of the Outrider, as is the case with all airborne units, is the fact that many units are unable to target them. They are one of the most expensive offensive units to produce, however, so it is important to refrain from using them overzealously. Metal Patricia: (points to the Sky Bike) This is a Sky Bike. The Sky Bike is an aerial version of the Spider Bike, and features many of the same advantages boasted by its land-based counterpart. They are nimble vessels that can easily maneuver around the battlefield, and though they have less raw firepower than the Outrider, their speed allows them to quickly attack and fall back before many foes will be able to properly respond. Edd: And finally (points to the Cyclone) this is the Cyclone. The Cyclone is a versatile Imperium flying unit that can attack both ground and air targets. Though not as sturdy as the Outrider, the Freedom Guard's toughest aerial unit, it can tackle a larger number of targets, and is nimble enough to hit and fade effectively. Like most flyer units, it is periodically necessary to return Cyclones to a Re-Arming Deck for more ammunition. '''Josh: '''Flyers? OR awesome aerial units? ''(shows the Nuclear Bomber, the Mystic Warship, & the Vulture Chopper) Jetris: ''(points at the Nuclear Bomber) That's a Nuclear Bomber Plane, the I.T.S.' strongest anti-ground-and-naval unit. It can travel at any terrain & destroy loads of enemy units with its Fission Bombs. It has a big advantage over a small hostile battlefield that has weak defense. This is an expensive offensive unit, so it is advised not to buy lots of them due to its cost. '''Lunar: '(points at the Mystic Warship) ''That's a Mystic Warship, the I.T.S.' strongest aerial unit. It has incredible defense & attack, making it a formidable unit. It can destroy lots of enemy units with its Quantum Beam. It has a large advantage when deployed, because it can change the tide of a battle in an instant. It can also shred weak units swiftly. Also, they have a large supply of fuel, making it more useful. Its disadvantage is its speed. It is much sluggish than other aerial units. '''Jonathan: '(points at the Vulture Chopper) ''Finally. That is a Vulture Chopper, a much nimble copter that has two rail guns mounted on its sides. When it destroys a group of units, it falls back using its incredible maneuverability & backs up with the commander's strongest units, due to its weak armor. Its two rail guns are made to shred enemy infantry & enemy copters, so it doesn't pose problems to those kinds of units. However, its ammo runs out 1.5x faster than any aerial unit. Heather: Are you sure they're awesome than ours because I think your trying to run us out of bussiness just like when EggPlankton is gonna do to the Krusty Krab. '''Golver: '''STHU, you spoiled idiot! Heather: Who are you calling a spoiled idiot, you rusted tin can! '''Golver: '''Gold never rusts, you scum! Eddy: That's enough, all of you! No time for arguing all day, no matter if we're rivals or not. We have to work together or else we can't do anything right to stop the evil empires! '''Josh: '''Yes, what Eddy said. And YOU, ''(points at Heather) ''stop being so much arrogant! Heather: (turns & folds her arms) Hmpf! Jack: That is why we've put Squidward & Heather down as Privates, a.k.a. begginers '''Josh: '(That's great...) Patricia: So, what's next? Josh: 'Finally, my latest invention. Introducing, ''(shows the Chrono Droids) ''my Chrono Droids. They have telekinetic & chronokinetic abilities. They can shoot peculiar shots that can teleport the target at a random destination. They can also shoot time spheres that can stop the movement of a target. They also have their own Continite Sabers. These kind of sabers are imbued with elemental powers, depending on the Continite's color. A Chrono Droid has a Continite's color on its tints, so that we can determine a Chrono Droid who holds a Ventocite Sword, or a Pyrocite Sword, etc. Zaktan: Nice, how about this? (shows the Sky Fortress) Bringing immense firepower to bear against the Freedom Guard, the Imperium Sky Fortress is home to "the largest plasma cannon known to humanity." With it, the Sky Fortress is capable of blasting entrenched structures into oblivion with only a few salvos. Its firing rate is incredibly slow, however, making it something of a waste of resources when not grouped with other units '''Silvold: '''Great unit.. Zaktan: Thank you. We've all worked together on building all of these units for a few months Stream: (Smiles) Geoff: Yeah dudes. This is load of hard work Mordecai: Guess it's really worth it. Rigby: Yeah man. '''Josh: '.... Magnificent. So, do you want to see mine? ''(shows the Flare Unit) ''This unit can illuminate a foggy area by its light missiles that apparently cannot harm an enemy. It is armed with a minigun that can shred most enemy infantry. This unit is mostly used in Fog of War battlefields. Ninjini: Very clever thinking on building some amazing units '''Josh: '''Thank you. Ninjini: You are very welcome. '''Scorch: '''It is a unit used for scouting or recon missions. Hot Head: Nice job. '''Josh: '''Thanks a lot, Hot Head. Hot Head: Your welcome, buddy. Cause the A.S.R.R.'s got your back. '''Josh: '''More like best friends. Tree Rex: Thank you, Josh the Hedgehog. '''Josh: Give respect to the much authorized, Tree Rex. Tree Rex: My apologies. Thank you, your majesty Scott: What do you mean, "Much Authorized"? Stream: (Facepalms) The members of the I.T.S. facepalm. Scott: What? Don't give me that look, I just wanna know. Lunar: 'Hilariousity ensues right now... ''(chuckles) Scott: Ha! Yeah, right. '''Solar: ''(sighs)'' Jack: Ok, so any sightings of the enemy? Josh: 'None of 'em, but we must be ready for the rush. Intelligent ones, assemble to the Royal Assembly Office. And also the A.S.R.R. ''The members of the I.T.S. salute & all went to the Royal Assembly Office. Jack: You got it. Come on All Stars, let's go Beth: Excuse me, but how can the Giants & the War Monsters fit in the Royal Assembly Office, they're too big. Lindsay: Oooh, that is a tough question. '''Josh: ''(voice only) Patricia. Can you minimize the gigantic members? Patricia: Oh yeah. Hocus Pocus! (waves her magic wand & magically minimize the War Monsters, Giants & Bubbie again) There you go, back to your small size Bubbie: Thank you Patricia Patricia: Your welcome ^^ Jack: Now let's go inside. (The A.S.R.R. goes inside the Royal Assembly Office) ''In the Royal Assembly Office... Josh: 'Here is some of the Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire's secret info. They're up to a gigantic force that will destroy us. And also, they have these... "robotic" forces that are much stronger. Much like an evil group as well. And they're making a new invention, however, I don't know what is its capabilities. That evil project was named E.R.G.S. or W.A.T.T.S. Well, I have read this info from our recon unit group that spied in the evil empire's location. Eva: (cracking her knuckles) And where's the location there at? '''Josh: '''I bet it's inside the HQ. Our recon team cannot enter just because of the tight security. Mighty Eagle: So, the evil empires have tight security. Hm... Owen: I wonder if we ever tried loosen their security systems by taking down their Power Generators? '''Alice: '''They have tight security... So, that means an easy way will be planned: UHF. Zaktan: Ultra-high Frequency '''Alice: '''Correct. We have a satellite that emits harmful UHF to cause enemy surveillance media malfunction. One of them is UHF-Emitting Radiator. Harold: So what can we build that has UHF for the A.S.R.R.? '''Golver: '''Sure. It's an item, not a machine, so it's much an easy job. We need a small LED, a 70 decibel-emitting battery, & a rectilinear wavelength blaster unit. We also need an energy battery. So, next is assembling. To construct the final one, we need a radioactive satellite unit. To make it reach outer space, but not reaching the ionosphere, a layer of a planet's atmosphere that reflects UHF, we need a medium rocket with a large mass of hydrogen to make it soar to outer space. Then, the rocket will let go of the satellite with its metal lock. The satellite will just float, because of low gravity. Then the rocket will continue upwards until it runs out of hydrogen, thus making a miniature explosion. Edd: (writing everything down on his notepad, about UHF-Emitting Radiators & how to create them) '''Silvold: '''So, if you need this, you have to heed it. ''(sees Edd) ''Yeah, intelligent ones do use their minds. :D Edd: Ok then Xplode: Guess we can heed it. '''Frost: '''Certainly.. Flapjack: Oh boy! I can't wait for an adventure! '''Scorch: '''An adventure is always an adventure. :) Flapjack: Oh boy! I love adventures! '''Frost: '''Good. Dakota: Ok, but I feel like my mutated form is taking over my body. '''Josh: '''Okay... Sam: Don't worry Dakota, you still have me as your boyfriend. Dakota: Yeah, I guess your right, Sam. B: (smiles) '''Josh: '''Okay, okay, please listen to the announcements. We have learned that these "robotic" forces have some identical weapons. Much like a double-edged staff. Turahk: Hm, just like these. Rahkshi: (shows the Double Bladed Staff) Turahk: And that's Double Bladed Staff. '''Josh: '''Rahkshi Tribes, I forgot. ''Turahk ''Thanks. Turahk: Don't mention it. '''Josh: '''Okay. Hm... Turahk: And by the way, the Rahkshi Tribes are our... (points to Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk, Kurahk & himself) ...kind. '''Josh: '''Good & bad Rahkshi... Turahk: The Rahkshi & I are formerly bad. '''Josh: '''IKR? Guurahk: (sighs) I can't believe that our kind would become evil Lerahk: I know, right? '''Josh: '''These evil Rahkshi tribes are wreaking havoc. Then... why did they rise from their tombs? Panrahk: Maybe because that the present must've been altered, but it was only just a hunch '''Alice: '''Ohh.. Vorahk: But how can the present be altered? '''Yuki: '''That we do not know. Titan Metal Bouncer: Hmm...I bet that the present was altered by a time machine. Mordecai: Wait, what? Jack: What do you mean by that, Bouncer? Titan Metal Bouncer: Only a time machine can travel through time & space either to the past or the future. Maybe those bad guys must've use a time machine to alter the present. Stream: Not just a time machine.... Rigby: Huh? Hakann: (to Stream) Stream? Do you know what else they use besides a Time Machine? '''Josh: '''Guys, time machines can't alter the present... -_- Only chrono engines & some beings that can control time with free will. Jack: We don't even know what Chrono Engines are & what they actually do. Please don't you give us that look '''Josh: '... Jack: Look, we're going off the track '''Josh: ''Jack Off the track? Hm. Look, we must need more research about this chrono engine system that those fools made. ''Titan Metal Bouncer ''An impressive hypothesis, but you must need a little bit more research about it. Alright? Titan Metal Bouncer: Got it, your majesty Jack: Ok, but it's hard to make out since the A.S.R.R. is on Level 3 & the I.T.S. is on Level 9. '''Rey: '''Guys... ''(sighs) ''All we need is we must help each other. Reidak: I guess that makes sence '''Rey: '''It REALLY does. Thok: Sorry that we annoyed you, Rey. '''Rey: '''No, I just emphasized Reidak's statement. Thok: Oh, sorry again. '''Rey: '''It's fine. :D Hank: Anyways, we should be heading off to take down those enemies. '''Nitro: '''Dude, haste not. We should prepare our weapons & armies to fight with full potential. Hank: Does it look like I'm joking? I formerly go at it alone with Sanford & Deimos back at Nevada. (armes his weapons) Sanford & Mecha Deimos: (armes his weapons & their signature weapons) Hank: And I had died 7 times & was revived every time & kill 555 enemies back at Nevada, that's why Sanford, Deimos & I go at these missions alone back at Nevada. Hank, Sanford & Mecha Deimos: (leaves) '''Nitro: '''A game... Avak: Hm? What do you mean by that Nitro? '''Nitro: '''He's like in his own game... Vezok: He's own game? Geoff: Why'd you think that? '''Nitro: '''Look, he's like in a game, where you see REVIVE, like HEAL, and whatcha-ma-call-its. And please, don't ask me that question, "Why'd you think that?". Y'know, I'm not stupid. Geoff: Sorry dude. Eye-Brawl: Hank told me that he is revived by the Higher Powers. '''Nitro: '''What higher powers? Eye-Brawl: It is known to be a supernatural medium that keeps watch over Hank J. Wimbleton. '''Nitro: '''Or much not supernatural. A mysterious medium. Owen: A Mysterious Medium? Zaktan: Oh I think we get it now. '''Nitro: '(sighs) Waspix: Let's hope that Hank, Sanford & Mecha Deimos are ok Rey: 'I think so. Zoey: So, shall we get ready for the battle? '''Josh: '''We must prepare for our army. '''Yuki: '''General's right. '''Rey: '''Right. '''Josh: '''For the glory of the I.T.S. & A.S.R.R.! ''(summons Geasscalibur & raises his sword) The members of the I.T.S. chant, "For the glory of the I.T.S. & A.S.R.R.!" loudly. Jack: Now, let's get this show on the road. 'Josh: '''And defeat those fools! Patricia: So we can save Mobius & the Ancient Dimention from evil doers. '''Josh: '''Intellect is key to victory! Jack: All Star Forever! Stream: (Smiles) Indeed... 'Episode 3: The Great War of Good vs. Evil Josh: 'Now, we must prepare our troops. Before I forget, deploy Knightmares! ''The Knightmares of I.T.S. rush in the scene, skidding to a stop as they reached their destination. '' Jack: Nice, can we deploy our Knightmares, please? '''Josh: '''Also under your command, General Jack. Jack: Ok then. Deploy Knightmares! ''The Knightmares of the A.S.R.R. arrive. '''Josh & Yuki: ''(they teleport inside the Hadron MK II's cockpit)'' Thomas, Alice, Louie, Jetris, Jess, Rey, Solar, & Lunar: ''(they hop inside the cockpit of their own Knightmares)'' Frost & Scorch: ''(they hop on the cockpit of their Knightmare: Millicent)'' Josh: 'Golver, prepare to deploy Attack & Transport Ship. Silvold, prepare to deploy Knight Giga Fortress: Meson Garm. '''Golver & Silvold: '''Yes, your Majesty! Jack: (hops inside the cockpit of his Knightmare: Dian Wei) Patricia: (hops inside the cockpit of her Knightmare: Xing Cai) All Star Rebel Republic (Except War Monsters, Giants, & Bubbie): (they all hop inside the cockpits of their Knightmares) '''Josh: '''Now, we must plan some strategies in here. Deploy M.A.D. Rocket Launchers. ''Five M.A.D. Rocket Launchers are deployed from the I.T.S.' Ballistic Factory. '''Josh: '''Do not fire your rockets without signal. Jack: Ok. Deploy 4 Hellstorm Artillery & a S.C.A.R.A.B. '''Josh: ''(crosses his arms, waiting for deployment)'' Four Hellstorm Artilleries & One S.C.A.R.A.B. are deployed from the A.S.R.R.'s Assembly Plant one by one. Josh: 'Prepare to engage. Aim for the target. Jack: All Star Units, stand by. '''Josh: '''As I signal, engage enemy target with full force. Patricia: Ok. '''Josh: '''Ready... aim... ENGAGE! ''The M.A.D. Rocket Launchers fire their M.A.D. rockets at the targets. Jack: Fire! The Hellstorm Artillery fires their area-of-effect shells at the targets, while the S.C.A.R.A.B. fires their area-of-effect barrages at the targets. Meanwhile... '''Equera Bot: ''(robotic voice) Master EggRey, we have detected I.T.S. & A.S.R.R.'s long range attacks. Shall we prepare our defenses? '''Dr. EggRey: '''Excellent plan. '''Equera Bot: '''Preparing defenses. Deploying Dark Cannonaders. ''10 Dark Cannonaders are deployed. They fire dark ammo shells at the enemy attacks, making a collision. Equera Bot: 'Enemy attack unsuccessful. Dr. EggPlankton: Now it's our turn. Jack-4 Bot: Chum Barrage Tanks deploying & at the ready. ''6 Chum Barrage Tanks are deployed. Dr. EggPlankton: On our command. Ready? They fire acid ammo barrages. '''Josh: '''Silvold, check enemy status. '''Silvold: '''They seem to be unaffected, General. They deployed their own units to fend off our own attacks! ''(sees acid ammo barrages in the sky) ''O_o General, incoming attack! '''Josh: '''CHAAAAARGE! '''Hadron MK II: ''(summons Medieval Blade & fends off the acid ammo blasts by slashing them)'' Dr. EggRey: 'EB1, do you copy? '''Equera Bot: '''Affirmative. ''(sees the battlefield with the supercomputer) ''Knightmare Frame detected. Name: Hadron MK II. Pilot: Josh the Hedgehog. '''Dr. EggRey: '''I got you, puny hedgehog... EB1, deploy Equera Blaster Tanks. '''Equera Bot: '''Affirmative. Deploying Equera Blaster Tanks... ''6 Equera Blaster Tanks are deployed. 'Dr. EggRey: '''ENGAGE! ''The Equera Blaster Tanks fire laser spheres. 'Silvold: '''Incoming attack! Jack: Hold on! Dian Wei G2: (summons his Bull Axe & tries to fend off the laser spheres by slashing them into pieces) '''Josh: '''CHAAAAARGE! ''The M.A.D. Rocket Launchers fire their M.A.D. Missiles at the enemy target. '''Solar & Lunar: '''Let's go! '''Archibald & Alasdair: ''(they charge at the enemy targets, carrying their Maser Vibration Swords)'' Patricia: Go! Xing Cai V2: (charges at the enemy target, carrying the Sacred Light Spear) Dr. EggRey: 'They seem to fend off our attacks. Aeron, Neo Rey, Skyflame, prepare to launch your new Mobile Suits. '''Aeron, Neo Rey, Skyflame: '''Yes, Master EggRey! '''Dr. EggRey: '''D, is the Project E.R.G.S. online? '''Professor D : '''Online & ready. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Alright. Prepare Stratonite Cannon, Platinum. '''Platinum: '''Yes, your majesty. ''Suddenly, three Mobile Suits (same to Knightmare Frames; but not medieval; modern) appear in the scene. '''Hellaton, Fulminotron, & Aviatron: ''(charges at the heroes)'' Geoff: Incoming! Reidak: I'm on it ! (rams at the Hellaton by using his strength of his spindash) Neo Rey: ''(scans Reidak) Piraka of Earth: Reidak. Piraka of Earth, huh? '''Aeron: '''Do you think you can match our Mobile Suits? I don't think so. '''Hellaton: '(shrugs at Reidak off with his giant arms) Reidak: (lands) Metal Patricia: (rams at the Fulminotron by using her full strength) Fulminotron: ''(is knocked back)'' Neo Rey: '''Your efforts are much futile. '''Fulminotron: ''(pulls out its Maser Vibration Saber & slashes at Metal Patricia)'' Metal Patricia: (got hit) Grrr. That had to hurt. Thumpback: Time to drop the anchor on you! (slams at the Aviatron with his signature anchor) Aviatron: ''(its chest got hit with significant damage)'' Skyflame: '''You're so strong for a giant humpback whale. Hmph! '''Aviatron: ''(pulls out its Phoenix Saber & slashes at Thumpback)'' Hadron: ''(fires its Hadron Cannon at the Aviatron) '' Aviatron: ''(heavily damaged)'' Josh: '''Thumpback, you okay? Thumpback: I'm ok. Thanks for asking Bubbie: That's good to hear. '''Louie: '''Now then, CHAAAARGE! '''Novatron: ''(prepares its Flame Saber)'' Jack: Right ! Owen: To freedom! Dian Wei G2: (slashes at the Hellaton with his Bull Axe) Hellaton: ''(clashes with the Dian Wei G2 with its Hades Axe)'' Xing Cai V2: (slashes at the Fulminotron with it's Sacred Light Spear) Fulminotron: ''(got hit & fires its Tesla Cannon at the Xing Cai V2)'' Xing Cai V2: (got hit) Patricia: Ack! You must be a tough fighter. Eye-Brawl: Eat laser! (fires his aqua laser vision at the Fulminotron) Skyflame: '''Then eat THIS, cyclop fool! '''Aviatron: ''(fires its Avian Cannon at Eye-Brawl)'' Ninjini: Watch out! (casts a purple wall & tries to protect Eye-Brawl with it) Neo Rey: '''Don't let your guard down! Electrocalibur! '''Fulminotron: ''(slashes at the wall with its Electrocalibur)'' Layla: You got it, Neo Rey! (unleashes her unholy energy orb at the wall) Ninjini: (tries to hold on as the wall begins to crack) Aeron: 'Hm? ''(evil grin) '''Hellaton: ''(delivers a hand-smash at the wall with its large hands)'' Owen: Look out, Ninjini! (controls his Namman Knightmare to attack at the Hellaton) Aeron: '''Your strength is futile! '''Hellaton: ''(clashes with the Namman with its Hades Axe)'' Owen: (gasps) Gah! Crusher: Hey Aeron, it's time for you to be in the Crush Hour! (tries to counters the attack with his giant hammer) Aeron: ''(grunts) Grrr, this giant echidna is full of strength! '''Skyflame: '''Leave 'im to me, bro! '''Aviatron: '(flies around Crusher & fires its rockets at him) Ed: (his nose felt itchy) Ah, ah, ahhh...ACHOO!!! (sneezes fireballs out of Ed's mouth at the rockets) Ultra Aquos-J: 'Target: Ed the Crocodile. Resistance: Weak. Executing direct hit at immediate time. ''(activates its Aquos Cannon & fires a beam of pressured water at Ed) Thumpback: (tries to asorb the water by letting the pressured water wash over himself) (sighs) Much better. '''Ultra Aquos-J: '''Target: Thumpback the Giant Whale. Description: Nuisance. '''Skyflame: '''Lemme take care of 'em! '''Aviatron: ''(fires rockets at Thumpback)'' Josh: '''Hadron Cannons: online & ready to fire! '''Hadron: ''(fires a large stream of its Hadron Cannons at the Aviatron)'' Aviatron: ''(got hit with great damage & falls on the ground)'' Eddy: Now, it's time for you to get stung by a bee! (charges at the Aviatron) GERONIMO! In an Equera Bomber... Ultra Pyrus-J: ''(jumps out of the bomber) ARAPAHO! '''Ultra Haos-J: '(jumps out of the bomber) ''NAVAJO! Duncan: Take this! (controls his Wei Knightmare to attack at the Ultra Pyrus-J & at the Ultra Haos-J) '''Ultra Pyrus-J: '''Mayday! MAYDAY! ''(grabs the Ultra Haos-J & hovers in the sky with its jetpack) (fires a stream of flames at the Wei) Solar: '''Don't think so! '''Archibald: ''(grabs Duncan's Wei out of the way)'' Duncan: Thanks man. Ezekiel: (controls his Wu Knightmare to attack at the Ultra Pyrus-J) Ultra Pyrus-J: ''(counters it with a stream of fire) (lands on the ground)'' Jackbot Nega: (slams at Ultra Haos-J with his strength) Ultra Haos-J: 'Target detected: Jackbot Neg-- ''(got hit with significant damage & crashes on the ground) Jackbot Nega: Ultra Haos-J taken down. '''Ultra Haos-J: ''(gets up weakly from the crater he crashed on) Sensors detect: Jackbot Nega. Species: Robot. Creator: Jack the Hedgehog. Ultra Haos-J: Battle Protocol, OVERDRIVE. ''(its yellow armor forms black diagonal stripes around it, causing it to enter Overdrive Mode) Overdrive UH-J: 'Commands: Attack target with full power!!! ''(charges at Jackbot Nega & fires holy beams at it) SPARKY: (tries to block the attack with a force field, trying to help Jackbot Nega) 'Overdrive UH-J: '''Sensor detect two technological enemies. Calling on for comrades. '''Ultra Pyrus-J: '''Action: Attack two technological targets. Activating OVERDRIVE Mode. ''(its scarlet armor forms black flame decals on the sides, causing it to enter Overdrive Mode) 'Overdrive UP-J: '''Initiating Rage Attack Protocol. ''(fires a group of fireballs at SPARKY's force field) Vezok: (fires pressured water at the fireballs) '''Overdrive UH-J: ''(behind Vezok) Unleashing yellow screen of death. ''(electrocutes at Vezok in a swift pace) Vezok: (got electrocuted) Gaah! Kineticlops: Not so fast! (asorbs the electricity, trying to save Vezok) Vezok: Thanks Kineticlops. Overdrive UP-J: ''(fires a stream of fire at SPARKY's force field)'' Archibald: ''(slides fast to SPARKY's force field) (spins its Maser Vibration Swords, protecting the force field from the fire)'' SPARKY: Thank you. Solar: 'Most welcome, SPARKY. '''Ultra Rise-J: '''You're letting your guard down. ''(forms a tornado at SPARKY's force field) SPARKY: (gasps as she tries to block it, but her barrier begins to crack) Guys, I need some assistance. My Barrier's begining to crack. Agamo: (rams at Ultra Rise-J with his strength) 'Ultra Rise-J: '''Activating OVERDRIVE Mode. ''(its green armor forms black swirly stripes around it, causing it to activate Overdrive Mode) (forms a tornado to defend himself from the attack) 'Overdrive UR-J: '''Target: Agamo. Species: Giant Echidna. Status: Active. Ready to terminate target in fast pace. ''(teleports behind Agamo's head & fires a whirlwind beam at him) Agamo: (tries to hold onto the ground) '''Overdrive: UP-J: ''(fires a stream of flame at Agamo)'' Hakann: (tries to asorb the flames) Hellaton: ''(smashes at Hakann)'' Hakann: Ow! Jack: (controls his Dian Wei G2 to ram at Hellaton by using it's full strength) Hellaton: ''(defends itself by striking at the Dian Wei G2 with its Hades Axe)'' Xing Cai V2: (tries to protect the Dian Wei G2 with it's Sacred Light Spear) Patricia: Hold on! Neo Rey: '''Up for a Knightmare Bash, are we? '''Fulminotron: ''(backflip-kicks at the Xing Cai V2 with its large feet)'' Layla: This is gonna be fun! Xing Cai V2: (got hit) Patricia: Gah! Jack: Patricia! Dian Wei G2: (slashes his Bull Axe at Fulminotron) Fulminotron: ''(got hit, it got outbalanced) (falls on the ground) (gets up)'' Neo Rey: '''Good strategy, Jack... ''(cockpit door opens) ''Hop on, Layla! Layla: (hops inside the cockpit) '''Neo Rey: '''You pilot the Fulminotron, while I am controlling the weapons. Layla: Got it, Neo Rey! Anything for you. (starts piloting the Fulminotron) Jack: What are Neo Rey & Layla up to? Patricia: They're using teamwork against us. '''Neo Rey: Charging Tesla Cannon! Fulminotron: ''(aims its Tesla Cannon at the heroes & charges it)'' Jack: Guys! Look out! Patricia: What are we gonna do? Jack: I'm still thinking. Josh: '''I'll give you 1 minute to think. Clock Up! '''CLOCK UP The time slows down. The battles in the field come to a forced stop. The Tesla blast's speed suddenly decelerates. Josh: 'Time starts now. ''(snaps fingers) Jack: (starts thinking very hard) Maybe uh a suprize attack from behind like planning an ambush? '''Josh: '''We're in a middle of a battle. We can't plan ambushes right now. Jack: Right, hmmm....(continues thinking) What if we turn their advantages into their weaknesses by using their weaknesses against them? '''Josh: '''Perfect. Jack: Alright, so, what do we know about the enemies' weaknesses? Patricia: Layla hates the light. '''Josh: Apparently, Neo Rey's ability protects Layla, due to his being electric-type. Electricity is somewhat affiliated with light. Jack: Hmm, what is the elctricity's weakness? Josh: '''Apparently none. But, y'know, Neo Rey is Rey's clone that EggRey made from Draconian DNA. He shares Rey's weaknesses like electricity himself, but it is Neo Rey's affinity. If they have complementary attributes... Aha! Patricia: You figured it out what Neo Rey's weakness is? '''Josh: '''Do I have to say it twice? It's starting to annoy me. 10 seconds left! Patricia: I'm very sorry. '''Josh: '''Let's see. Kyuu. Hachi. Nana. Roku. Go. Yon. San. Ni. Ichi. '''CLOCK OVER Josh: '''Vezok, attack the Fulminotron, under my command! Vezok: Right ! (waits for Josh's command) '''Josh: '''Use your water abilities. Strike it, now! Vezok: Got it ! (fires pressured water at the Fulminotron) '''Fulminotron: ''(malfunctions)'' Neo Rey: ''(pulls & pushes the control throttle) We're in trouble! The systems... ''(sees the systems in disorder) (ejects the cockpit, causing him & Layla to eject from the Fulminotron) Equera Bot: '''Master EggRey, Lieutenant General Neo Rey failed his mission. '''Dr. EggRey: '''He'll be fine. I still have tricks up my sleeve. Jack-4 Bot: Dr. EggPlankton, Layla the FoxSkunk had failed her mission because of Vezok's water attack. Dr. EggPlankton: Aw great, now Layla has failed me too because of that Piraka, but I'm still gonna make roadkill out of those heroes. Zaktan: Nice shot, Vezok. Vezok: Thank you. '''Josh: '''Vezok, be more cautious & keen. I got a feeling that this would not be good. Vezok: Ok then. If you say so. (keeps his guard up) '''Hellaton: ''(smashes at Vezok with its large hands)'' Vezok: (got smashed) Ow, that hurt. Josh: 'Don't let your guard down! ''(blasts the Hellaton with its Hadron Cannons) '''Hellaton: ''(knocks down with great damage)'' Aeron: '''That's all of a sudden, I think. Jack: Can Patricia & I activate our new secret weapons? '''Josh: '''For peace's sake, of course! Jack: Ok then. Here goes Jack & Patricia: (blasts at the Hellaton with it's Dynasty Cannons) '''Aeron: '''You underestimate me, attacking me all of that sudden! '''Hellaton: ''(activates its Infernal Cannon & blasts at the two Knightmares, head-on)'' Jack & Patricia: (notices the blast) (gasps) Metal Patricia: Oh No! Dr. EggRey: ''(Aeron's flames... They are magnificent... They're known to melt metallic objects with faster pace than ordinary fire. When upon contact with water, they have more resistance than ordinary fire.)'' Josh: '''Blast it, it's much head on! '''Aeron: '''I told you, weakling duo, not to underestimate me! I'm not finished yet destroying your precious Knightmares! Jack: Somebody do something, our Knightmares are melting like Snowmen! Hakann: Oh great, what should we do? Can Hot Head & I even asorb that much fire? O.O '''Josh: '''Shut up & stay away from the fire already! '''Rey: '''I'll take care of this! '''Lamorak: ''(fires a stream of pressured water at the Hellaton)'' Suddenly, the three Knightmares were covered in steam. Josh: '''Nice, steam. This should be perfect for my Druid System. '''Hadron MK II: ''(a prism retracts from its chest & glows periodically)'' Patricia: Thank you. Any damage reports of Jack's & my Knightmares? Josh: '''Only 25% of your damage reports, safely. '''Hadron MK II: ''(suddenly glows in multicolored light) '' Josh: '''Prepare for a wild blast! Dian Wei G2 & Xing Cai V2: (starts charging up their Dynasty Cannons) '''Hadron MK II: ''(fires its Infinity Quasar from its prism, causing multiple rays of multicolored beams to scatter all around the field to hit all enemies)'' Dian Wei G2 & Xing Cai V2: (fires it's Dynasty Cannons at all of the enemies) A large explosion occured. Jack: Did we get them all? Patricia: I think so. Aeron: '''I... survived...? '''Hellaton: ''(is greatly phased by the attack, but potentially survives)'' Skyflame: ''(ejects from his Mobile Suit, causing him to retreat to Diablodia HQ)'' Dr. EggRey: '''Looks like Skyflame failed his mission & Aeron eventually survived that mega attack... '''Equera Bot: '''Yes Master, we must send reinforcements! '''Dr. EggRey: '''I am going to. Kai: Hmm... Jack-4 Bot: We need some back up. Dr. EggPlankton: Send reinforcements! Jack-4 Bot: Yes sir. Zane: (folding his arms) '''Aeron: '''I'm not gonna lose to fools like you... '''Hellaton: ''(charges at the heroes' Knightmares)'' All Star Rebel Republic: (charges at the Hellaton) The I.T.S. members' Knightmares charge at the Hellaton) Jack: To freedom! Geoff: (controls his Knightmare to attack at the Hellaton) Aeron: '''You impudent little fool! '''Hellaton: ''(defends itself with its Hades Axe & slashes back at Geoff's Knightmare)'' Geoff: Whao! Dude! Bridgette: Geoff ! (controls her Knightmare to attack at the Hellaton) Aeron: '''Too late. '''Hellaton: ''(ducks & punches at Bridgette's Knightmare's torso)'' Bridgette: Aah! Geoff: Bridgette! Spongebob: Guys! Hold on! (charges at the Hellaton) Aeron: '''You squeezy fool! '''Hellaton: ''(fires its Infernal Cannon directly at Spongebob)'' Spongebob: Yikes! SPARKY: (tries to protect Spongebob with her force field she put up around herself & Spongebob) Aeron: '''Useless! '''Hellaton: ''(attempts to smash the force field)'' Thomas: '''Nice try. '''Ultitron: ''(defends the force field by appearing between the Hellaton & the force field, & clashes with the Hellaton's fist with by punching it)'' Thomas: '''Just so you know, we're not giving up. Ed: (to the villains) The Ancient Dimention's not your salad bar! (controls his Knightmare to ram at the Hellaton) '''Hellaton: ''(shrugs the Ultitron off of it)'' Thomas: '''Urgh! '''Hellaton: ''(rams at Ed's Knightmare)'' Ed: Aaah! Eddy: Hey! (controls his Knightmare to kick at the Hellaton) Aeron: '''Pathetic. '''Hellaton: ''(holds the Knightmare's feet & attempts to swing it around)'' Josh: '''He's open... Jack, fire the Dynasty Cannon! Jack: Right ! (charges up his Dynasty Cannon) (to Aeron) Here's mud in your eye! (fires his Dynasty Cannon at the Hellaton) '''Hellaton: ''(is severely damaged)'' Jack: Bullseye! Aeron: ''(ejects from his Knightmare, sending himself floating to Diablodia HQ) We shall meet soon! '' Equera Bot: 'Master EggRey, Vice General Aeron the Hedgebat failed. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Dang it! We must build more weapons for the army-- Wait a second... Would you fight with our side, Rahkshi? '''Negaiarahk: '''Certainly. I'll get my revenge to those Ancient overlanders who had imprisoned us in blasted tombs! Now, we shall win, for the glory of the Rahkshi. Darkrahk: It's time for us to rise into battle. Snailrahk: Shall we commence the attack, you worship? '''Negaiarahk: '''Haste not, for we shall make plans. We will not defeat their army with brute force, but with numbers. Hydrarahk: Don't worry, I believe it's time to gain our numbers by sending reinforcements. '''Negaiarahk: '''We shall be reinforcements. Turahk: (growls) '''Negaiarahk: '''Looks like we meet these traitors. Turahk: Aaaaah shut up! '''Negaiarahk: '''A weakling like you has no right to shut me up. '''Cosmorahk: '''Let's beat them to a pulp. Guurahk: Not if the A.S.R.R. & the I.T.S. has anything to say about it. '''Eclipserahk: '''We shall see about that, imbecile. Guurahk: Well that's no way to treat a lady. '''Tidalrahk: '.... Lerahk: I think they get the point. Panrahk: Sir? Should we attack? Jack: Not yet. All A.S.R.R. units, stand by & wait for my command. Patricia: Yes Jack. 'Josh: '''I.T.S. units, do not let your guard down. They might initiate stealth attacks. '''Nitro: '''Roger that. ''(summons his NitroCars for battle) 'Josh: '''Silvold, is the Knight Giga Fortress ready? '''Silvold: '''Fully operational, General. Now ready to be manned. '''Josh: '''Alright. Pilot the Meson Garm, now! '''Shizuku: '''Yes, General. ''(teleports to the Meson Garm's cockpit) Jack: (waiting for the enemy to appear in the battlefield) Suddenly, a huge horde of Rahkshi charges at the heroes. Jack: The Rahkshi is charging towards us. All Units, attack. Vorahk: Looks like there's a huge horde of Rahkshi. '''Episode 4: The Evil Rahkshi Attack Josh: 'Meson Garm, engage. '''Shizuku: '''Roger. ''(fires missiles at the Rahkshi) Strengthrahk: Sir, they are attacking us back with a giant contraption. 'Negaiarahk: '''Attack it! Darkrahk: We will never surrender! (The Rahkshi Tribes begins to fire at the Meson Garm) '''Shizuku: '''General, we're under attack! '''Josh: '''Let's get on with this! ''(keen eye) '''Hadron MK II: ''(fires its Hadron Cannons at the Rahkshi)'' Archibald & Alasdair: ''(they hold their Maser Vibration Saber & slash at the Rahkshi)'' Dian Wei G2 & Xing Cai V2: (fires its Dynasty Cannons at the Rahkshi) Meson Garm: ''(fires its Garm Cannon at the Rahkshi)'' (The Rahkshi Tribes got hit by all of the blasts) Poisonrahk: They're attacking back. We need some back up! Cosmorahk: '''We do not have any. ''(blasts the '''minion Knightmares with a meteor shower)'' Strengthrahk: Rahkshi Tribe of Strength, let's hit them with everything we got. Rahkshi Tribe of Strength: (lifts up large boulders) Strengthrahk: Fire! Rahkshi Tribe of Strength: (throws large boulders at the Minion Knightmares) Josh: '''Not too shabby... '''Hadron MK II: ''(uses its Absolute Defense System, causing green hexagonal shields to appear at the front of all the ally Knightmares)'' Zaprahk: Hmm, holographic shields eh? The Rahkshi of EMP will take care of that. Rahkshi of EMP, use your EMP powers now! Rahkshi Tribe of EMP: (uses their EMP powers at the shields, trying to break them) Josh: '''Hah, your electromagnetic powers is useless against these near-invulnerable shields! '''Hadron MK II: ''(fires its Hadron Cannon at the Rahkshi Tribe of EMP)'' Category:Roleplays